


Movie Night

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, idk - Freeform, movie theater smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura drags Carmilla to the cinema with the intention of doing something other than watching the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

She drags you to the cinema to see a movie that people have been raving about recently. You had said no at first, but she begged you and threw you the best puppy dog face she could muster, and your resolve quickly faded. She had let out a squeal of delight, drawing you into a loving kiss before searching movie times.

She tugs you out of the dorms 30 minutes earlier than necessary to head to the theater, telling you that it is, in fact, necessary to leave this early, so you can grab food and drinks and still manage to snag a good seat before the theater gets to full. You could argue with that logic, but you settle for an eye roll, ignoring the loving smile that follows afterwards. 

You wonder why she’s so persistent about going to see this movie. She’s never shown any prior interest in seeing it. The film doesn’t even seem very Laura-esque. She tells you about how something interesting about it caught her attention very recently that sparked her interest. You had heard a playful lilt in her voice that peaked your curiosity, but you ignored it.

You’re standing in line, listening to her ramble about the latest episode of one of her many shows, but you’re more focused on her, not her words. You’re going over every detail of her, even though you’ve memorized her months ago. You can feel her hand twitching in yours as she explains the concept of the show. Laura talks with her hands, and you find it endearing how she’d rather hold yours instead of use it to physically express what she’s saying.

She likes to play with your fingers. A nervous habit you’ve concluded. She rubs the tips of your fingers with the pad of her thumb, and she uses her index finger to trace the lines across your palms. She could map out your hands from memory, every line and crease. She does this as she orders a medium popcorn with a coke to share, only releasing your hand to grab the coke as you grab the popcorn. 

 

You hand the man your tickets before entering the theatre, following Laura to the seats she deems suitable. She’s looking for seclusion, which you find unnecessary to watch a movie, but you don’t say anything because you’re finding it too adorable watching her go from seat to seat, testing each of them out thoroughly. 

She settles for the two corner seats at the top aisle, disconnected from the rest of the top row and invisible from the rest of the seats. You raise an eyebrow at her before sitting in the seat closest to the wall, which seems to please her a bit more than required.

You lean over, whispering into her ear. “Why are you acting weird?” You ask her, bluntly.

She gives you a look, as if you had just insulted her. Maybe you had. She tells you that she wants tonight to be perfect because she doesn’t go to the cinema often, which you deem as an acceptable answer and apologize, complete with a kiss to the cheek.

-

When the movie starts, and the theater full, you begin to understand the reasoning of Laura’s antics, and why she seemed nervous and so precise about where you sat. Why it needed to be so secluded. The movie may be PG-13, but her following actions sure as hell aren’t

Her hand had found its place on your inner thigh during opening credits and every now and then her hand would flex, promptly squeezing the sensitive jean clad skin. You weren’t aware of how dangerously close her hand had drifted up your leg until suddenly you let out a small gasp, her fingers pressing against your center.

You look around, seeing if you had drawn any attention to yourself. When you see that everyone’s attention was still on the movie, you turn towards Laura, but her eyes are focused on the screen. But you could see the playful glint in her eyes as she pressed harder against your center, earning another quiet groan. 

She slowly creeps up to the button on your pants, plucking it open expertly. She drags the zipper down achingly slow, before she slips her hand inside, above your panties. Her fingers rub gently against you, just barely giving you any sort of relief. You let out a nearly silent whine, just loud enough for her to hear, and you can see the mischievous grin stretch across her face.

Suddenly, her fingers slip under the waistband of your underwear, her digits pressing roughly against your clit, rubbing in tight circles. You nearly lurched out of your chair in surprise, earning a quick glare from the man nearest to you, though the current ministration Laura is doing to you is covered by the bag of popcorn in your lap. Laura let out a chuckle at the man’s reaction. She eases the pressure up from your clit, moving in much slower motions now, making you ache as you gnaw on your lower lip to suppress the moans threatening to spill out of your lips.

She alternates between quickly moving against your center and slowly dragging her fingers through your folds, teasing your entrance. You’re discreetly grinding against her hand, letting out ragged breaths as quietly as you can muster.

All too quickly, in the middle of her quickly circling your bundle of nerves, she pushes two fingers inside of you, causing you to let out a loud gasp, just as everyone else does due to the film you’ve currently being forgotten about. Laura, again, barks out a laugh, earning another glare from the same man, though that only eggs Laura on as she moves her fingers in an out of you, going knuckle-deep. She uses her thumb to brush against your clit as she nears you closer to your high.

After 30 more seconds of Laura pumping her fingers into your core, you go over the edge, reaching your climax, she continues her rhythm, drawing your orgasm out for as long as possible. When you come down, with stars in your vision, she slide her fingers out of you, sticking them into her mouth, and sucking you off of her fingers. She lets out a chuckle at your awestruck expression. 

You tug her out of the theater, rushing into the bathroom, pulling her into a vacant stall. You slam the door closed and lock it before pressing Laura up against the side of the cubicle. You cup her face before pulling her into a kiss, taking her bottom lip between your teeth, eliciting a low moan. She slips her tongue past your lips, pressing against yours. You pull away, attaching your mouth to her jaw, pressing kisses lower and lower, nipping at her skin. You discard her of her shirt, dropping it to the ground. You kiss down her chest, and between her breasts, moving down her stomach, leaving a trail of dark marks until you reach the hem of her jeans.

You drop to your knees before you pop open the button and drag the zipper down quickly, pulling them down her legs and putting them by her shirt. You kiss up her thigh, taking your time with each spot, making sure to leave a trail of hickeys all the way up her leg. You press your tongue flat against her soaked underwear, directly against her center. Laura throws her head back, making a thud noise. 

You suck against her panties, eliciting a groan from the girl above. She lets out a strangled whimper, followed by a breathy “Please.”

You hook your fingers into her underwear, taking your time dragging them down her smooth legs. She kicks them off her feet as soon as they reach her ankles.

You hitch her leg over your shoulder, opening her legs as wide as you can. You use your hands to spread her folds. You look up at her as you blow against her center, causing her to let out a whine. She tangles her hand through your hair, pushing you to where she needs you the most. You lean closer towards her, flicking the tip of your tongue against her clit, causing her back to arch off the wall. You slowly take her bud into your mouth, sucking on it thoroughly, drawing out moans from your girlfriend. She tightens her hold in your curls.

You suck on her clit as you insert a finger into her, earning a loud moan. You push a second digit into her, barely giving her time to adjust. Your fingers move quickly inside of her, curling against her every so often. Laura begins to let out more frequent, loud moans. You can tell she’s close.

As your fingers work inside of her, Laura reaches her orgasm, causing her to arch off of the wall, her body shaking with pleasure. You insert a third finger, prolonging her climax. She’s writhing above you, letting out whimpers. You don’t stop until she’s pushing at your head, telling you to stop between breathless laughs. You make a show of sticking your fingers into your mouth, sucking each one thoroughly. 

You stand up and pull Laura into an earth shattering kiss, wrapping your arms around her waist. You lift her off the ground and she squeals in delight, kissing you with fervor. She wraps her legs around you, and it’s not long before she starts grinding against you, slow and rhythmically. You let out a low growl.

“Let’s go back to the dorm.” You whisper into her ear. 

She releases her hold on you, quickly slipping her clothes back on before rushing out the door, dragging you along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Has this been done before? Oh well. I wrote this at 2am last night and decided it was decent enough to post. This is my first time writing something... explicit. So I accept any and all kinds of criticism. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed. And follow me on tumblr for updates about my other fics.
> 
> broodpuff.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
